justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Girls Just Want to Have Fun
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1983 |dlc = January 15, 2016 (NOW) January 20, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Deep Fuchsia 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Cornflower Blue 2B: Medium Blue-Purple |pc = (Remake) |gc = Arrows (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 72 |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:05 |nowc = GirlsJustWant |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album }}Cyndi Lauper tarafından "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, dağınık pembe saçlı, beyaz çember küpeli, pembe güneş gözlüklü, beyaz kuşaklı pembe bir elbise, pembe ve beyaz benekli bir etek ve pembe topuklu ayak bileği botları olan bir kadın. Aynı zamanda iki pembe bileklik var. Remake, koyu mavi bir taslak var. Arka Plan Orijinal Arka plan aydınlanan mavi ve yeşil karelere ve siyah yansıtıcı bir zemine sahiptir. Üstteki kareler mor ve kırmızı ışıklarla kaplanmıştır. Remake Yeniden yapılanmada, arka plandaki kareler artık mavi-mor renktedir ve açık mavi renkte parlarken rastgele açılır. Yerde küçük bir açık mavi blok yığını var. Gold Moves Remake 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Kollarınızı çıkarın ve kalçalarınızı sallayın. Gold Moves 2: Ekrana iki başparmak verin ve başınızı sallayın. Gold Moves: Kollarını kaldır. Girlsjustwant gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Girlsjustwant gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Girlsjustwant gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Girlsjustwant gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Girlsjustwant gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Girlsjustwant gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Epic 80s *All Songs F-J *Unlimited F-J * Trivia *Şarkı 46 saniye kısaltılır. **Bu, orijinal parçadan düzenlenmiş parçanın süresine sahip olan ilk şarkı olduğu anlamına gelir. *Beta sürümü başlangıçta arka planda kırmızı kabarcıklar vardı. ** Ek olarak, bu rutinin arka planı '' Womanizer '' için kullanılacaktı, ancak daha sonra hurdaya çıkarıldı. * menü karesinde, dansçı nın saçı, gerçek oyunda kıvırcık olmasına rağmen at kuyruğundadır. *Yenileme rutininin bazı noktalarında, koçun saçlarının bazı kısımları ve elleri mavi bir gölgeye dönüşecek. *Bu, menüsünde görüntülenen ilk şarkıdır ve tüm franchise içindeki ilk şarkıdır. *Remake karesinde, koçunun koçu gök mavisidir. Ancak, gerçek rutinde koyu mavi renktedir. *Bu, Womanizer (mavi) ve Surfin 'Bird (siyah) ile birlikte, sadece bir temel renge (pembe) sahip 3 antrenörden biridir. *Rutin boyunca, dansçının parçaları, boynu, koltukaltı ve bacakları kıyafetleri ve saçları gibi pembeye dönüşecektir. **Ayrıca remake olur, ancak parçalar daha küçüktür ve daha az sıklıkta olur. **Ayrıca, dansçı 'den gelen diğer birçok maça koçu gibi titrek bir etkiye sahiptir. * sürümünde, "Ah baba sevgili nin hala bir numaralı olduğunu biliyorsun" satırı, "bir" kelimesini diğerlerinden ayrılmış ve üst üste bindirilmiş şekilde tek satır olarak görünür. takip eden satır. ** Bu versiyonunda olmaz. * Önizleme oyunda, başlık Girls Just '''Wanna' Have Fun'' olarak yazılır. Galeri Game Files Girlsjustwant jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' girlsjustwant jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016 - 2019) girlsjustwant cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| cover banner GirlsJustWant banner bkg.jpg| menu banner GirlsJustWant_map_bkg.png| map background Girlsjustwant cover@2x.jpg| cover GirlsJustWant_Cover_1024.png| cover Girlsjustwant ava.png|Avatar on / Girlsjustwant golden ava.png|Golden avatar Girlsjustwant diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Girlsjustwant pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Girlsjustwant_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2016 load.png| loading screen Girlsjustwant jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection scree Girlsjustwant jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Girlsjustwant jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2017 load.png| loading screen Girlsjustwant jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Girlsjustwant jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Girlsjustwant jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2018 load.png| loading screen Girlsjustwant jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Girlsjustwant jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2019 load.png| loading screen Girlsjustwant jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images girlsjustwant promo coach.png|Promotional coach Girlsjustwant jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay 1 girlsjustwant jd1 gameplay 3.jpg| gameplay 2 Beta Elements Girlsfun_jd1_beta_square_will07498.png|Beta menu icon ( ) Girlsjustwant beta.jpg|Beta version Others Girlsjustwant jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progression (2016) Girlsjustwant jd1 background.png|Background Girlsjustwant jdnow hands glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s hands Girlsjustwant lyrics error.png|Lyrics issue on Girlsjustwant jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun Teasers Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Just Dance Now Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited Girls Just Want To Have Fun 5 stars Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2018 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Just Dance 2019 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance (Extraction) Girlsjustwanna nohud References Site Navigation de:Girls Just Want to Have Fun es:Girls Just Want To Have Fun pl:Girls Just Want to Have Fun ru:Girls Just Want to Have Fun en:Girls Just Want to Have Fun Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Julia Spiesser